1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall structures and methods of constructing the same, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to modular retaining wall structures which are assembled out of preformed components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various retaining walls, or similar structures, which are assembled out of preformed components. These are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,588 to Moore, 1,761,614 to Collier, 996,843 to Francisco, and 829,397 to Gerber.
Although the prior art has realized the need for retaining walls which may be assembled out of preformed components, it does not appear to include such a structure suitable for residential use. A structure designed for residential home use must be both economical and attractive. Preferably it has an appearance similar to conventional stone or timber retaining walls conventionally used in residential construction.